Sorry
by Pinkin
Summary: Linka realises her mistake on a decision she took on impulse and seeks forgiveness from Wheeler.


Prompt: Sorry

A/N: This is my first shot at a Fanfic…hope you all like it. A big thanks to Ozqueene for all the encouragement.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and I'm making no money from this, only adding to the positively growing number of CP fics:D

Wheeler had just finished taking a shower and stepped into his room clad only in a towel with rivulets of water still dripping from his hair and down his chest. A soft knock on his door prompted him to abandon his search for his jeans in the freshly washed clothes dumped on his bed. Upon opening his door, a pair of enchanting emerald colored eyes stared back into his blue ones; Linka's. "Hi", she said, feeling very self conscious as she noticed her eyes kept following the path of a trickle of water down his flat abs. Wheeler fought hard to stay angry at the beauty before him. She was clad in a low cut black tank top over blue sweat pants and wearing a pair of white socks and flip flops. He noticed how her freshly combed golden blond hair had been let loose down her shoulders. Those soft pouty lips were not doing much in keeping him annoyed at her for what she had done. He wanted so badly to just entangle his fingers in her golden mane and hold her close to him and forget their latest row which had dealt such a big blow to him. "Hi", he sighed in defeat and motioned for her to come in.

Linka stepped in hesitantly, not sure she could keep herself in check in a room alone with the still wet, almost naked American, his hair plastered to his head and face. He looked so cute and reeked of boyish charm. She ached to just grab him and ravish that mouth of his that had put her in wild abandon anytime they kissed, and touch him all over his well defined torso. She hid it well with a taciturn expression.

"So to what do I owe this visit," Wheeler asked, clearing up a space for her on his bed and moving to lean against his wall.

"Yankee, I just wanted to tell you I didn't mean to hurt you and make you suffer by running off with Ethan during the mission like that", she sighed. "I guess I got carried away by all the attention he was giving me" she said sheepishly, not daring to look up into his face. "Oh cut that crap, Linka! Attention"? he asked incredulously. "I give you more attention than I give my own self and you give me that as an excuse to go off with some guy we met only three weeks ago?" Wheeler couldn't believe how much his temper was rising. He had never thought it possible to get that way with Linka. Linka had falsely accused him of having an affair with Allison, one of the teenagers they had met during the mission in Montana. The group of fifteen teenagers had been assigned to the planeteers to train them to depart from practices which were wreaking havoc to the environment. It had been all cozy and fun, the whole experience, until Allison started being a bit too close to Wheeler for Linka's liking; possible teenage crush. She would always sit by him during mealtimes and make excuses just to talk with him or be alone with him. Sometimes, she was bold enough to even come over to his quarters of their lodge to ask for further explanation on a topic she wasn't clear on during lecture hours. To Linka, it looked like Allison and Wheeler were getting romantically involved. To the other planeteers, it didn't even occur to them that something was going on..to Wheeler, he thought he was doing well so far, thinking he wasn't flirting back or doing anything to encourage Allison; aware of Linka's tendency to get jealous. But Allison kept coming, and he couldn't say no to helping her.

Linka felt quite ignored since anytime she felt like getting close to Wheeler, Allison was there. Wheeler however, thought with Linka, she always wanted no show of affection during missions so he did not take notice of her possible need for attention. But when Wheeler woke up one morning to find out Linka had gone off with one of the guys who organized the workshop, Ethan, he was dumbfounded. Apparently, she had informed everyone but him, telling them she would meet them on Hope Island. It was only two days for the mission to be over and those were the worst two days of his life. He couldn't fathom what had caused her to do that.

Linka did not like Ethan. He was good looking and all but he wasn't him. As conceited as that sounded.

Linka felt bitterness rise in her throat as she continued "Wheeler, Allison was all around you the whole time and I couldn't reach out to you and I was getting lonely and left out and Ethan was being helpful and fun to chat with" she tried to justify her action, all the while wondering why it didn't sound as lame to her as it did now, when she took off with him three weeks ago. "Oh will you stop it Linka," Wheeler interrupted, surprising her and his own self. "If you were paying more attention you would have realized that I was never exactly pleased having to spend all time with her, plus you never showed signs of being left out and lonely, since you can hide your feelings so well." Linka gave a defeated audible gasp, feeling Wheeler's words as a blow to her heart. That was not fair of him; to use that against her. Their backgrounds were so different despite the undeniable attraction between them. Whereas the fire planeteer was more open with his affections and feelings, she did not really like PDAs but was passionate when alone with him, if she said so herself. A tear trickled down her cheek, much as she tried to keep it and her emotions in check. She got up to leave, not another word said to him and Wheeler immediately regretted his words, torn between following her or letting her be alone for a while.

But he felt really bad for how he had handled the situation. He couldn't quite place a finger on exactly what he and Linka had. They had shared a couple of simple kisses…ok fine, a number of them were actually quite serious but Linka had always indicated by her actions that she wasn't ready for a relationship. He recalled when the group had camped in the hillside of Switzerland one particular vacation break they had taken, courtesy a government official inspired by the work they were doing. She had been bold enough to even share his tent one cold night. He was just ebbing away into sleep when he felt warmth. Linka was snuggling into him in his large sleeping bag. He could tell it was her by the familiar cherry blossom smell of her hair. "Hey babe," he said huskily. "I hope you don't mind Yankee," she said quickly, "I'm feeling a bit cold and thought I could do with some body heat" she felt the heat rising into her cheeks. "Sure thing babe, anytime," he had responded, slightly giddy with excitement, as he made to spoon her against him, burying his nose in her soft hair. He was about dozing off again after saying goodnight when he felt her turn around and place a soft lingering kiss on his lips. Automatically responding, he heard her sigh and move her body closer as she deepened the kiss. He was amazed and excited at once but the soft texture of her full lips and that caramel taste they always had made him lose himself to the moment. In the haze, he had felt her move atop him, her hands entangling in his hair and doing wonderful things to his body.

The swaying of the trees to the wind outside caused him to return to the present. Quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and towel drying his hair, he crossed the short distance between his hut and hers ready to resolve this situation once and for all.

He entered without knocking, Linka standing by her window overlooking the ocean, with her back to him. In four long strides, he gathered her into his arms from behind, kissing her ear and whispering, Babe I'm sorry over and over again. She immediately turned around, returning his embrace and wetting his chest with her tears. After a moment, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "No Yankee, I'm rather sorry" she began. "I try Wheeler, I really do but I just can't seem to change the way I am. I'm sorry that I can't be more forward with my emotions. I'm sorry it that I'm so afraid of letting go and being a normal teenager. I'm sorry that I'm so uptight like you all say and overly serious but much as I try, I can't seem to change, that is how I was raised," she finished as a strangled sob escaped her. "shh shh, it's okay Babe", he soothed, feeling a pang of guilt at the last of her words as he gathered her closer into his arms, kissing her hair and temple as the last of her tears subsided.

"You don't need to apologise for how you are, I respect that". After a moment, she spoke from the comfort of his arms, "When I went off with Ethan, I only did it to make you feel jealous. I had no feelings for him. I mean I was still thinking of you the whole time and what you and Allison were probably doing." Wheeler felt his heart do a flip at those words and responded, "I also actually brought you up in almost every conversation I had with her, hoping she would get the hint and back off, but I guess she is a determined sixteen year old," he finished. Linka smiled despite herself. Wheeler was only twenty but that sounded like it was coming from a thirty year old or something.

"Well I guess we are both sorry then," she said softly as she looked up into his eyes and he saw how vulnerable she looked. Charmed by her beauty as always, he lowered his head and captured her lips even as he felt her visibly relax and return his kiss. It had been so long since they had been in each other's arms like this and they both relished the moment, frustrated that they had denied themselves this for about a month now. Without warning, Wheeler hefted her into his arms as she tangled her lithe frame about his waist. He walked over to her bed and lowered her gently unto it, their lips never breaking contact. He leaned into her until she lay on her back and continued with the ardent task of exploring her mouth; her hands on his bare torso were not doing much to help him stay in check. He knew he had to break the kiss before he lost control."Oh Lin,"he sighed. "I missed you so much". "I missed you too Yankee," she gave him a soft kiss on his lips and Wheeler relaxed gently on her, his face buried in her neck as she stroked his hair softly, both content to be back in each other's arms.


End file.
